A prior art computer is primarily formed by a mainframe, a display, a keyboard, a printer, etc. Since network is more and more popular, modems have become a necessary device. Thus, other applications, such as electronic fax, E-mail, E-phone, teleconference, etc, are generated. In order to suit the unstability of power supply, an interrupted power supply (UPS) is installed in a computer. Since the development of network, the devices, such as a camera, a micro type camera (CCD), trumpets, microphones, even hidden type camera, are more and more popular in the computer. These devices are sufficient to fill the whole table surface. Moreover, as the number of devices is increased, the new devices are necessary to be installed in the computer, or the installed devices are necessary to be updated. Since some devices, such as retractable hard disk, built-in hard disk, optic disk drive, DVD, 3.5 inches floppy disk, etc., are installed in the computer, in general, the case of the computer is necessary to be detached, only the case frame is left. This is inconvenient, specially since the display becomes larger and larger. Furthermore, the mainframe occupies a large space. Therefore, the space on the table becomes smaller. In order to solve the problem, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is developed. However, since the LCD is used independently, a large space is still occupied. A notebook can solve such a problem, but for many peripheral devices, the notebook computer can not be adapted. Moreover, we must sacrifice the advantage of the table computer by trading for the notebook computer. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a device which can integrate the computer and peripheral devices compactly so as to save space.